The desire to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well documented. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are currently being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to propel the vehicle.
A high voltage battery pack typically powers the electric machines and other electrical loads of the electrified vehicle. The battery pack includes a plurality of battery cells that store energy for powering these electrical loads. The battery cells generate heat during charging and discharging operations. From time to time, such as when charging the battery cells, the external profile of the battery cells may bulge or swell. The bulging may cause inconsistent cell stack dimensions, thereby leading to packaging challenges.